Wings
by spiiike's girl
Summary: She was just a girl with a seriously troubled past, but when things start to look up for her, her world might just come crashing down around her again. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dean Ambrose/OC **

**Wings is just a Wrestling story I decided to come up with. My character, who's got a troubled past is trying to move on with her life and is basically a run away who's trying to move on. Her name is Birdy, and I haven't actually picked anybody who she'd look like as of yet. So I'll just give a brief description. **

**Birdy is her Fake name (Her real name will stay with me until future chapters) she's 21, she's a college student, and runs her own little coffee house. She's English. She has long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and she's at least 5'4. **

**Obviously I've said, it'll come into that eventually, but the main reason I'm stating at the start is because she was suicidal, and a self harmer. Just in case it comes into any chapters. It's basically a Trigger Warning, though any chapters it comes into I will put a "Trigger warning" at the start of the chapter. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Birdy. <strong>

**_Early Saturday Morning. _**

_The warm wind whipped her hair around her face as she walked, putting her hand up to make sure her dark red beanie stayed on her head. She then pushed long strands of hair out of her face and came to a stop at the traffic lights. Humming a song to herself as the sunlight hit her face, she smiled and walked across the road. This place wasn't as bad as she first thought it would have been. She took her earphones out and stopped outside the little coffee shop. She took the keys out and went to open the door when something caught her eye. She turned her head and her eyes widened, some idiot in front of her was about to step out onto the road, while he was on the phone. He was looking in the opposite direction. The blonde haired girl rushed out towards him just as he stepped off the curb, a truck coming his way, managing and no more just to grab the back of the guy's jumper she pulled him back and they both landed on their ass._

_She grunted and managed to see who the person was, she almost choked. He looked startled, and turned to look at her. _

_"What the hell's goin' on?" A voice shouted and they both turned, and she almost passed out. Jumping to her feet, as the guy stood up. They crowded the guy in front of her and she managed to slip away without any of them actually noticing her. _

_"Ambrose, what the hell man?" _

_"She just saved my life" _

_They turned to see that the girl had actually disappeared. "Where'd she go?" _

_"I dunno" Dean Ambrose said. "I...don't know" _

_**MONDAY AFTERNOON**_

"There you go, love" She said handing the young girl a hot chocolate "You be careful with that, it's hot"

"Thanks, Birdy" She said as she turned with the cup in her hand over to where an older woman was sitting.

She turned to make coffee for the woman sitting at the far end of the room, and poured it into the cup, Birdy before pouring it pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and pushed the button on the coffee maker. She smiled, humming to herself.

"Heya, Birdy" A voice said and she turned.

"Hey, Kyle" She nodded and turned the coffee machine off. "Go give that to Anna" He nodded, taking the cup off her and she bent down getting more cups out of the small cupboard underneath the counter and when she stood up straight and looked to Kyle as he approached her again.

"You lookin' forward to tonight?"

"Eh" She shrugged "I guess so"

"It'll be awesome" He said "Plus you love that...Jon Moxley guy"

"Dean Ambrose" She said "Jon Moxely...Jonathan Good.." She shrugged "Yeah"

"Well I just came to tell you I'd pick you up at six"

"It's five minutes away from where I'm staying"

"So?"

"So..."

"Six"

"Fine" She huffed and he turned giving her a quick smile before disappearing out the door.

**LATE MONDAY NIGHT**

By the time Raw had finished, Birdy was ready for sleeping as they walked out of the arena.

"I could just collapse here on the floor" Birdy said as she walked with Kyle.

"Yeah, you look dead on your feet" He said.

"That noticeable, huh?"

"Well for the past month, all you've been doing is working away plus you have your college work"

"Yeah...Yeah I know...plus I have that exam on thursday" Birdy sighed as Kyle gave her a small smile.

"You'll pass no problem"

"Yeah..." She said shaking her head. "Hopefully"

"C'mon, let's go get a hot dog and get you home" He said and she nodded, following after him.

About five minutes away from the Arena was a small burger van, and the two got a hot dog and a coke each. Birdy picked at hers, while Kyle took large bites out of his.

"So..Dean Ambrose's match..wasn't half..bad" Kyle said, his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Birdy said shaking her head as they walked.

"Right Mom" He said rolling his eyes.

"It's rude"

"You and your English manners" He said shaking his head as he took a drink.

She laughed as she took a bite of her own "Sure" She nodded.

"So...you ever gonna go back to England?"

She went silent and then shook her head "Nothing there for me" She said as she took a drink. "Plus...I've got everything I need here, what is there to want from England?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch"

She laughed "I met him once, nice man" She nodded.

"Yeah, you told me. I love him...and he's got such a nice little bum" Kyle said batting his eyelashes with a fake British accent.

"Just unfortunate that I don't actually know him...and that he's not gay"

Kyle shrugged half heartedly "I don't mind, I get to watch him anyway"

Birdy shook her head and smiled as she pushed her hot dog towards him "I love him, Martin Freeman, Tom Hiddelston and David Tennant...oh and Christopher Eccleston"

"I know" Kyle said with a nod.

**ACROSS THE ROAD**

"Get a few beers and then go back to the motel" Seth Rollins said as he, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose walked.

Dean however was silent, not his usual self as they walked towards one of the bars. His eyes travelled around the small street until his eyes landed on her, and they went wide.

"Wait" He said and they stopped.

"What?" Roman asked.

"That's her..from Saturday"

They looked in the direction, and yep Dean had been right, was the exact girl from Saturday that had saved his ass from being crushed by a truck. It wasn't until he heard Seth hiss his name that he realized he was walking towards the girl and whoever was sitting with her. He stopped at the table and both of them stopped eating to look at him, just as Seth and Roman caught up.

"You" He pointed at the girl.

"Her?" The boy asked and looked to her. She swallowed and looked over at him.

"You saved my life. Saturday Morning" Dean said and she looked away, her cheeks going red.

"I wouldn't 'sactly say it was something to be ashamed about" Seth said.

She glared at him "Hardly something I'm ashamed about. I saved the man's life. He's the one that should be paying attention to the bloody road"

He stared at her for a minute "Fair enough"

"If you don't mind" She said getting up "Kyle.."

She looked away again, fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper as they walked. "You saved his life?" Kyle whispered over at her.

She shrugged half heartedly "I wouldn't praise me for it" She muttered.

"You saved **_Dean. Ambrose's. Life_**_, Birdy" _Kyle said and she sighed.

"Hey!" A voice asked and they stopped, turning to look. Turned out it was Dean"Your name?"

She looked at Kyle and then looked back at the three of them "Birdy" and with that she turned on her heel, not caring if Kyle was following her or not, she began walking, too afraid to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waves**

Birdy was still reeling from the night before, her mind was in a haze. She'd tried studying, that hadn't worked, she'd opened up the shop and was now sitting on the side, her face in her book, after realising that most people wouldn't be in the shop today any way. She bit her lip and continued to scribble down what she needed too. After her pencil snapped however, she groaned in frustration, throwing it across the shop. She sank into the chair, before getting up and letting the chair fall to the floor.

Birdy hated this feeling. Like she was helpless, and she couldn't do anything to help herself and she sat on the stool letting her head drop onto the counter. Her silence however was interrupted when a voice rang through the shop.

"Are you open?"

She froze. Of course she recognized that voice.

She sat up and spun round on the stool, face to face with Dean Ambrose.

"Y-Yeah. Open" She nodded, and he gave her a quick smile before coming in further.

Jumping off the stool, Birdy went behind the counter. "What..can I get you?" She asked.

"Coffee" He said and she nodded turning away from him. He stopped when he noticed the open books on one of the tables and he noticed the black book, picking it up he read the golden writing on the front. **_"With Freedom, books, flowers and the moon, who could not be happy?"_ **He smiled slightly and put it back down as she turned.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No, actually" He said shaking his head.

"Oh?" She asked. He liked her accent, it made him smirk.

"You saved my life"

"Yes, I'm aware. I was there" She said.

"Well..I think repaying the favour would..do some good, don't you?" He asked "Before we need to move onto the next city in a few days"

"As much as I'd appreciate that, I don't think it's a good idea. A simple 'Thank you' will do" She said.

"A simple thank you isn't enough for me" he said, becoming cocky.

Before she spoke, she looked past him. "Your friends don't seem to want to let you be alone. Maybe you should go" He went to pull out his wallet with a sigh and she put her hand up. "On the house"

"On the-"

"If it gets you out of my shop..then yes...on the house"

He smirked again "How about..dinner"

"I'm busy"

"I didn't say when" Dean said.

She let her head hang for a minute before looking at him again "Why?"

"A thank you" He said. "Tonight. Seven thirty"

"Who says I'm not busy"

"Looks like I just made your night busy" He said and pointed at the calendar and she turned to look at it. _** IT'S YOUR DAY, B. DO NOTHING. ~ Ky**_

She stared at it, he'd written that months ago. For a reason.

"Special occasion?" He asked.

"No" She said shaking her head.

"Birthday.." He said.

Birdy stared at him, staying silent. There was something about this man she loved, and yet he was irritating her.

"If I agree to go to dinner tonight, do you promise that you'll move on and forget I ever existed?" She asked.

He stared at her "No promises" He said. "Depends how well dinner goes"

"I'm sure you have a million and one girls lined up to be in my position. Why waste your time?"

He leaned forward, her eyes looking back to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, before looking back to Dean Ambrose.

"You interest me" He said.

"Lovely" She said.

"And your accent.."

"Dinner. Seven thirty. Now leave" She said.

He grinned widely, picked up the coffee and walked backwards for a minute before stopping "I'll get you here...seven thirty...Wear...something nice" He said before heading out the door.

Birdy watched him and the other two disappear and she stared at the glass in surprise before frantically looking around for her phone. She almost leapt over the counter to scramble over to the table to get it. Picking it up she dialled Kyle's number.

_"Hello?" _He asked.

"I need your help. Fast" She said.

_"With?" _

"Something nice" She said.

* * *

><p>"This one?" Kyle asked her.<p>

"No" She said "Too...classy"

"Hm" He hummed and pulled out a grey dress.

"Ew" She said. "Too slutty"

"Dresses and fancy things aren't your thing are they?" Kyle asked.

"What would ever make you think that?" She asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as Kyle rolled his eyes. Birdy checked her phone, seeing that it was already five. She needed to pick something and quick so she...could get ready. She didn't want to look like she usually did. She...even though she'd not wanted too...wanted to look nice. It wasn't until her eyes frantically looked around the shop she was in that she noticed it and her eyes lit up. "That one"

"Oooh" Kyle said with a grin. "Nice choice"

She looked at him and then walked over to it, just as she did however she spotted Seth Rollins outside the window and she almost tripped backwards, he was staring at her with a grin and she narrowed her eyes.

"Get that for me...would you?" Birdy asked Kyle who took her card from her.

"Size fourteen?"

"Yeah" She said and she went out. "Are you boys stalking me now?"

"Nah" Seth said and crossed his arms. "I actually was just walking past...Jon's in that store across the street"

Birdy nodded "Okay..and?" She asked.

"Well..seeing as you're going on a date with him.." Seth said.

"It's not a date" She said "It's a thank you dinner"

"It's a date, sweetheart"

Birdy pursed her lips "Fine. What do you want?"

"He'd kick my ass if he knew I was talking to you about this..but heh" He shrugged "He's not good at thank you's, I guess this is kind of a warning...you know if he acts like a dick...he's just trying to impress you"

Birdy took in a sharp breath "Right. I'll keep that in mind"

"Have fun...he will" Seth said before he turned, and headed across the street.

**7:15 PM **

"I can't believe she actually said yes to you" Rollins said and Ambrose rolled his eyes.

"Well she did"

"You gonna tell her we forced you to ask?" Reigns asked and both Rollins and Ambrose, through him a look.

"Yeah..blow any chances I get" Ambrose said.

"You just want to get laid"

It's still technically saying thank you" Ambrose said.

"Yeah...by getting laid...who's winning this one..you or her?" Rollins asked.

"She still saved my life" Ambrose said.

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Wish me luck" Dean smirked, brushing down his shirt.

**7:30 PM **

Birdy ran a hand through her hair and stared down at the pavement. There was a low whistle and Birdy, looked up at him and then down at the black dress.

"You definitely know how to dress nice"

"Hardly" She shrugged.

"Well...I take it you're ready"

"It would seem like it" She said with a nod. "Where are we going?"

"Across there..and down that way. There's a restaurant just five minutes away-"

"Yeah..I know" She said. "I do live here, it's the only restaurant in town"

Dean smirked and nodded "Fair enough. Let's go"

**8: 15 PM**

Birdy and Dean were talking about unimportant things, and the fact that she was nervous was obvious to most people. Especially Dean Ambrose.

"You don't have to be so nervous..I'm not gonna eat you" He said and she looked over at him "Yet"

Birdy's eyes narrowed and she had to remind herself what Seth had told her earlier on in the evening. "I don't know if I should be disgusted or not"

Dean scoffed "Be whatever you wanna be"

The two plates were placed down in front of them, and they began eating.

"You didn't have to do this" Birdy said and he looked up at her from his plate and sat back.

"I wanted too"

"Why?" She asked.

"You saved my life" He said.

"Couldn't there have been another way to thank me?" She asked him curiously, putting a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"Well.."

"You're a pig" She scoffed.

"You love it, obviously"

"I always imagined you more..." She hesitated.

"More.." He said.

"Insane"

Dean laughed "So does everybody else"

"Shocker that you're not...well..you're not that much different"

He smirked slightly "How would you feel, if I asked you to come meet some more people on Thursday?" He asked her.

"I'd ask why" She said.

"As another thank you"

"I think dinner is enough...thanks for the offer" She said.

"Dinner isn't, I mean, quite a few of my colleagues know you saved my life" He said.

Birdy bit her lip and sat back in the chair "I would thinkso...seeing as your two buddies were there when it happened...And your point would be?"

"They want to meet you"

"I have an exam" She said.

"Skip it, I mean, It's a few pieces of paper-"

"No. It's not just a few pieces of paper...it's my whole future on a plate" She said plopping a forkful of ravioli into her mouth.

"You run a coffee shop"

"I don't exactly want to have to run a coffee shop until I'm eighty" She said. "I do want to have a life, you know"

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked.

Birdy watched him for a minute as he took a drink "I want to be a child psychologist"

"Don't you need to have loads of good grades-" Dean began.

"I do" She said and smirked slightly "A+ Student"

"Smart ass I see" He said.

"No, I like to learn" She said.

"Learning's boring" He said.

"You have to learn, for whatever type of person you want to be" She said and she sat back "Like you for example, you had to learn how to do what you do"

Dean stared at her and he shrugged "I'll give you that one" He said. Birdy nodded and gave a smirk, before another forkful of ravioli into her mouth. She swallowed before talking again.

"Besides. Who would want to meet me anyway?"

"Stephanie McMahon and Triple H"

Birdy almost choked "Sorry, what? Why?"

"Well for starters, you saved my life" He said "And second of all, I told 'em you had a mouth on you"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her English accent made the hairs on the back of neck stand up.

"That you could get a jo-"

"No" She shook her head. "No, no. That is not necessary"

"I think you should still come see them" He said.

She puffed out air and ran a hand through her curls "I duno-"

"You never know, might see something you like" He smirked.

Birdy laughed, their conversation seemed to take a turn and ended up as if they'd known each other for years, although she was still a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>"So when exactly did you move here?" He asked.<p>

"About...four years ago" She said. "I was seventeen"

"Yourself?"

"Yup" She said looking around at the places and then looking back at him.

Luckily enough for Dean Ambrose, the place didn't seem to be swarming with people like it usually was. Probably because it was quite late, or maybe they were at the hotel, but he knew it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"What about your family"

"Didn't have one" She said looking ahead of herself. "Never had one"

He shrugged, if she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to force her.

"So that Kyle guy.."

"He's gay and pretty in love with John Cena"

Dean scoffed "Cena?"

"No, really, I'm kidding. He'd kill me if he ever heard me say that"

"So who is he into then?"

"Pretty sure it's you. God...he was so jealous when he found out you'd asked me to dinner" She said and he was staring at her and she laughed. "I'm kidding. He has a boyfriend, he likes to admire Roman Reigns though"

He scoffed "Who's your favourite?"

"That's my secret" Birdy said as she came to a stop. "All mine to keep and not yours to ever, ever know"

He stared at her "I'm gonna tell them you're coming to see them on Thursday"

"My exa-"

"After your Exam, you said it was at 11"

"I don't know about this, I mean...I pulled you back from a car...it's hardly something to get a job over, plus I like my job" She said.

Dean shrugged "Still...even if it's only temporary"

She sighed and looked to the building and then back at him "I'd invite you in for coffee, but you are clearly a pig so.."

He laughed and gave another half assed shrug "You're not like I thought you'd be"

"I'm not like most people think I'll be" She smirked. "Never heard the saying? Don't judge a book by it's cover" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for dinner" She turned, and walked up the steps, he watched her for a minute.

"So I'll hear from you by Thursday then. Before we leave" He said.

She turned "I don't have your number"

"I'm sure you'll find it" He smirked and he turned, walking off and she watched him go in confusion.

Birdy's hands went into her pockets and she pulled out the strip of paper, the number scrawled along it and she scoffed. "Cocky one, him"


End file.
